Slaying her again
by Rowe1
Summary: Season 4ish:-Buffy cottons on a bit quicker to her attraction. With competition from another slayer (B/S)
1. Good morning sunshine

****

Slaying her again.

by Rowe

Set: Season 4ish

Pairing: Buffy/Spike, some Faith /Spike

Disclaimer: Buffy, the Scoobies and all thing Sunnydale belong to Mutant enemy and Joss Whedon. 

Author's note: More a "Sliding Doors" what if Spike and Faith had met. 

Chapter 1: Good morning sunshine 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sleep gradually ebbed away. Her dreams had been pleasant and a kind of warm fuzzy feeling enveloped her. The first thing that entered her consciousness was the gaily chirping birds, trilling away madly in the tree outside her window. She cranked one eye open and took in the blue sky and sunshine. As always it was good morning, Sunnydale. The calm quiet of day was something she always appreciated. No matter how madcap the night before had been, sunny California presented a brand spanking new day, complete with skin warming sunshine to burn the horror away. Getting up, she quickly showered and dressed. Will was already up and gone to class. Late night slayage, a tardy slayer made. Buffy grimaced as she took a quick look at the clock.

She was still a bit stiff from patrol the night before. Nothing really, just the usual hell beasty, but it sometimes got a bit lonely now Angel was gone. His phone call the day before had brought still fresh wounds back to the surface. The superficial layer of healing scabs had been scraped off leaving her emotionally a little bit sore. Word from LA was that Spike was on his way back into town. It had been a while since bleach boy and his harebrained schemes had been lurking in the shadows of Sunnydale. Dru wasn't with him this time, apparently. His plans to convince her to stay had worked for a while but they seemed to have parted now. She'd have to be careful though. Couldn't under estimate him, even without his vampiress crystal ball. He had always been a bit of a loose cannon and Sunnydale would certainly get a shake up when he arrived. God she missed Angel……

Making her bed quickly, Buffy tried to shake off the cloak of depression when she thought about him. Doing the right thing sucked. Angel's decision just didn't seem right when she wanted so very badly to be with him. When things were hard she missed him being the one there to give her peace and calm through his sage words of wisdom. His presence alone could make everything seem that little bit more manageable. Being without him was like her heart had been ripped out, some days were better than others, but most of the time it just downright ached. Sometimes she just didn't feel ready to get up, go out and face the world. Luckily today wasn't one of those days and she headed out to get some food.

Buffy picked up the paper to flick through while she sipped her coffee. Slayer research she called it. Sometimes the whole college thing was good. She missed her mum, but the freedom of living away from home outweighed that most of the time. "_Well, looks like Angel and co. were right. Spike is back_." She thought, as her eye was caught by an article about vandals destroying the "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign on the outskirts of town. _"Some things never change."_ She had class later this morning, but she might pass by Willy's and check out the word there on his peroxideness afterwards. If she could check out what he was up to she might be able to pre-empt some of his antics. No harm in being prepared.

Having lunch with Willow, she mentioned the article. "Do you think he'll be trying to kill you?" Willow asked thoughtfully. Buffy laughed. "Hey Will, he was always trying to kill me. From our first encounter when he so saved the Parent-Teachers for me he has been out for blood- minor truce for mutual benefit aside." She replied to her friend. "Why will he be any scarier this time?" Willow shrugged her shoulders. Sometimes she worried that Buffy really didn't take the dangers of slaying seriously enough. Yep, sure she was Super woman but just one mistake and wham, Kendra had been called. It was like she really did have a deathwish at times. Faith and her recklessness wasn't helping matters.

Willy's was not a total waste of time. Somebody had heard, that someone had seen, a new Master Vampire setting up residence in a crypt in one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries. Details were sketchy. She wasn't sure whether that was out of fear of retribution from Spike or that they genuinely didn't know. She'd just have to keep an eye open when on patrol. Maybe she'd swing back past Willy's in a few days and try again. Actually, a cemetery was a rather appropriate place for vampire being dead and all. Though the whole idea did creep her out a bit; Angel had always gone for the more human alternatives- his apartment and the mansion. He had always been uncomfortable with her seeing the vampire side of him. He had spent most of his time trying not to remind her of what he really was. Often she had in fact forgotten. That had proven to be a major disaster when Angelus resurfaced. She preferred more clearly defined lines: vampire, human. 

She had to meet Faith at her place at 8 to go on patrol tonight. The other girl worried her with her gungho approach to life. Somebody could get killed with her around. Though admittedly life was never dull. Well, Faith would get to meet William the Bloody one of these days. Though funny, like with Kendra in the church, she wanted to be the one to pummel Spike. _"What was he, my personal punching bag? Do I actually miss the good old days?"_ She shook her head and laughed. "Nah, just getting nostalgic" she said out loud. How could someone so annoying always invade her thoughts? Then stopped dead in the middle of the street, she had remembered her dreams from the previous night. Guest starring none other than the bleached wonder. 


	2. Leather and lust

****

Slaying her again.

by Rowe

Set: Season 4ish

Disclaimer: Buffy, the Scoobies and all thing Sunnydale belong to Mutant enemy and Joss Whedon 

Author's note: More a "Sliding Doors" what if Spike and Faith had met. And Buffy had cottoned onto her attraction earlier.

Chapter 2: Leather and lust

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Faith was a little late but that was to be expected. Though keen to slay she never wanted to be constrained by conventions such as time. Buffy had changed into her slaying attire. Well actually tonight's outfit was more in line with Faith's outfits, lots of black leather. When she first tried on the outfit she had had a glimpse of a memory of a swirl of black leather duster. Him! Maybe they would spend some time just dancing at the Bronze tonight. She could lose herself in the rhythm when she danced, the pain wasn't so hard to bear.

Patrol had been rather uneventful. They were heading back towards her house to call it a night. After passing near the Bronze to check out the action that was. Something made her turn down towards the left. _"Better go with the instinct"_ she told herself, "_slayer sense is there for a reason_". They hadn't gone more than 10 metres when she spotted him. Striding towards them, in all his glory, cocky as always. Faith was immediately battle ready for some vamp-action. Buffy gave her a warning look to stop her, silently telling her to let her handle this.

Buffy slowly approached him. Cautious as to how he would react to her. Last she had seen him he'd held Willow and Xander hostage, while desperately trying to think of ways to get Druscilla back. Lovelorn vampires, go figure. Were they going to do the dance for old times sake? Then he stepped forward, closing the distance between them to a matter of inches. She could see into his crystalline eyes and knew that there was no real threat of physical danger there… she saw lust and maybe a hint of something else, radiating from his expressive orbs. She forgot where she was; she forgot why she was there. Had his eyes always been so blue? She had never noticed them before. It was like she had been with Dracula, caught up in the moment and in the vampire standing before her. Only this was different, no thrall was at work except for natural chemistry and a heap of unresolved memories. Then memories of her dream popped back into her head and a blush swept across her face.

Spike didn't know whether to move in further. She hadn't staked him yet which bode well for him. At least he wasn't to the stake on sight stage yet with her. But god she was beautiful, the slayer in her made her move like an animal. With a lithe grace that was sexier than any sauntering bimbo with a tight dress on. She would look fantastic in a paper bag_-" or nothing." _His mind whispered to him_. "Got to stop those thoughts, going to stake myself if it comes to that_." He reprimanded himself. But the smell of her- all vanilla and fresh with a hint of something else… that's what he had missed. It had always been there when they'd fought. He's seen her kill others without smelling this. Maybe she reserved it for him… oh and Angelus. This was making him dizzy… now that he had smelt her arousal he couldn't think of anything else. The hot little slayer in his arms, her body sliding across his; onto his. Snapping back into the moment Spike realized she still hadn't moved but her expression had changed to wistful with a hint of something else…lust. The stupid bint was just as attracted as he was; just didn't know it.

"_Bugger this!"_ he chose to take her look for an open invitation. His arms shot out and grabbed her biceps and before she could react he'd pulled her hard against his torso and ground his lips into hers. "_MMMMM heaven_", his body screamed.

Buffy was shocked but a little relieved. She hadn't misread him though she didn't know if she could have made a move like this, at least he wasn't trying to kill her for once. She groaned opening her mouth and his tongue swept in. She reciprocated duelling with him, lost in his taste and smell and_…" OH MY GOD. .lips of spike what am I doing_?" Her brain kicked in because this time her instincts had lead her astray. She moved her stake over his heart and pressed lightly. Enough to get his attention. He released her arms and backed away slowly. Not too far but enough so that she would need to take a step or two to dust him properly.

Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, drumming an increasing frantic beat. This couldn't be happening again. Not another vampire, and most definitely not Spike. How unsettling was it to look at your most feared enemy and want to jump his bones. Not that he lacked in the looks department, she would have to have been blind not to have noticed his chiseled features. Alabaster skin taut over a sinuous frame. He was very male; even the trademark smirk and sexy saunter he got up as he prowled. There was no get out of jail free soul involved here. Basically he was just the evil undead and it was her own desire that was wigging her majorly.

He could see her pulse throbbing wildly in her throat. Her blood sang to him with its Slayer sweetness. He just wanted to envelop himself in her. A multitude of emotions flickered across her face. Time for caution though, he thought, don't get to touch anything if you're dust. Better to wait till the lady asks you next time. 

Her expression finally settled on one emotion. Extreme denial was written on her face. 
"Spike you disgust me." she spat out. "Tell me why you are here and then get out of my sight before you need to exchange your crypt for an urn." She needed to get away from him to settle herself down. To think this through properly. To regroup.

"Sunnyhell is the closest thing to home for me, thought I'd come here get a few moonbeams and catch up on old times. I'm a free agent, I am. What's the matter, Slayer, did you miss me?" Spike smirked. Nothing like going for the jugular. 

"Spike,you are the most annoying creature, go haunt somewhere else and stay out of my way." Buffy turned on her heel and strode away. 

"_Don't look back and give him the satisfaction of realizing he is getting to you_".her mind whispered.

__

"Wrong time, wrong place," Spike thought. But he have given her something to think about; hopefully when she is tucked tight in bed at night_. "Sweet dreams my sweet slayer." _He turned and slouched off towards the Bronze. Cold ale and buffalo wings would have to quench his hunger tonight. Though his taste was for something else entirely. 


	3. Home Truths

****

Slaying her again.

by Rowe

Set: Season 4ish

Disclaimer: Buffy, the Scoobies and all thing Sunnydale belong to Mutant enemy and Joss Whedon 

Author's note: More a "Sliding Doors" what if Spike and Faith had met.

Chapter 3: Home truths.

________________________________________________________________________

Faith caught up with Buffy as she marched determinedly down the alleyway. 

"What is it with you and the sexy undead? You know vampire usually brings a response of stake to me, not lip lock. Got to admit it B, you really take the term bad boy to a new level. Though they are certainly stud muffins."

Buffy clenched her teeth, all forms of denial were running through her mind. Her brain grasped hold of a feeble response. "He just kissed me, he is going be so dead." She knew she was ranting wildly but kept going. "It is nothing like Angel, he's just a self-absorbed, obnoxious creep. I've warned him to get out of Dodge, permanently."

Faith chuckled as Buffy quickened her pace. _"A few demons chasing her there I think, and all in her mind." _she thought. "You ain't fooling nobody sister, he isn't dust yet. Read the book, seen the movie- hey B, is this the sequel." Faith threw after Buffy's rapidly retreating back and ran to catch up.

________________________________________________________________________

Spike slowly inhaled the smoke of his umpteenth cigarette. "The good old Bronze- scene of many a riotous act." He tried to be jovial but failed. All because he couldn't help dwelling on a certain slayer's taste which a dozen beers hadn't managed to wash from his mouth. It was like an indelible mark. One he wasn't too sure he would ever want to forget. 

"I 'm acting like Angel at the moment, who needs a soul to brood." Memories of when he had first arrived in town filtered through his mind. He had tried to help Dru- well he could fix her physically if not mentally. Some things are just too broken. Angel living in Sunnydale had attracted him there. Knowing that it was a Hellmouth was just a bonus. No repeat of the mobs in Prague would be likely. A slayer was said to be here too. He had always had a slayer obsession. Usually that meant just killing them but this one had always been different. From the moment he had clapped eyes on her gyrating her nubile little body around the dance floor he had been truly hooked- throw in the line and sinker with that_…. "Bloody hell, the bint had me ogling her like a teen boy hot for his first shag."_ He shook his head at the memory.

Then she danced a real dance for him. He had set up one of the Annoying One's dorky vamps to test her out. It had taken her almost no time to deal with him. He had announced his presence then, needing her to know he was there, to acknowledge his presence. Since watching that first fight he knew that he really didn't want her dancing with anyone else. Possessive from the start really!! Stupidly he had just never realised. Dru began to unravel further as she realised there was a lack of total attentiveness. He had tried to compensate really. You know the whole love-hate two sides of the same coin. But the more that he had raged that he hated her…… hell that was just been his mind valiantly trying to cover what he was really feeling. Silly really, everyone seemed to have guessed before him, well except for Buffy. Always was a little slow in the relationship stakes, too busy being the Slayer he guessed.

Her moves were like complex choreography, a pleasure to watch, an art form in itself. The fact meant he was hypnotised by her, began unconsciously to mirror her, to fight her, to dance with her- in some primitive mating ritual. Neither of them had ever had a clue about the undercurrent of their interactions. "I'm sure that Peaches knew though." Spike snarled to his beer. "He made his claim on her, and even when he was soulless boy again he persisted on marking his territory." Angel was funny like that, like with Dru he considered Buffy his domain and would kill anything else that harmed them- the inflicting of pain on them was his prerogative. As Angel he had felt guilty about Dru and been besotted with Buffy. As Angelus he'd always been proud of his creation but obsessed with the slayer.

Spike slammed down the rest of his drink and turned to find some action. Something that would take his mind of the little blonde vixen. Something different as hell would do him nicely. Tall and dark would be good. He decided it was time to prowl.

________________________________________________________________________

Faith left Buffy and smirked to herself. Buffy was certainly living in the land of denial. The air had been flammable around her and the vamp_. "I just knew it was bullshit when she claimed slaying didn't get her hot and horny."_ She thought triumphantly. Obviously only certain vamps did it for her. What was it with B and the order of Aurelius line, must be something in the blood. Deciding it was too early to turn in, she headed toward the Bronze to chase up some of her own vampire action. "Wouldn't mind a crack at that vampire myself. Would've loved to have seen his moves." She felt like playing tonight. She had an itch and that blonde vamp might just be the one to scratch it. He seemed too edgy for Miss Prim and Prudish Summers, maybe a little sauciness would heat his blood.

______________________________________________________________________

In her bed that night Buffy was restless. Her body was still tingling from the brief interaction she had had with Spike. She felt foolish, she was supposed to run the bad guys out of town (if she couldn't kill them and for some reason Spike seemed to be immune to her slaying). _"So why did you want to get close to him? Why did it feel so right?"_ a voice in her head whispered. Then in horror, she realised. He made her feel strong, not in the way Angel had though. His had been the sort of the large muscular body that had been overwhelming; keeping her safe and protected. She didn't really need that anymore. Spike had the muscularity- definitely no slouch there. But he was more her size. Tall enough that he had lean down to kiss her but lean enough that he made her feel like an equal. Her hands wouldn't feel like a small child's in his. He made her feel like a women- or at the least gave her a glimpse at the women she was fast becoming_- "if I get half the chance."_

She had ignored Faith's jibes about her little encounter. Angel would be so disappointed in her for letting Spike get so close_. "Way to go with the safe thinking. Way to get yourself killed!"_ Her dreams had been bad enough but she had kissed him back. She had actually kissed her mortal enemy willingly. This was nothing like what she had had with Angel. This was like playing with fire.


End file.
